It is known that air or gas bubbles can be used to separate particulates from a fluid such as water by floating the particulates to the surface of the fluid for removal. The smaller and more numerous the bubbles, the more efficient the separation. This is usually referred to as “dissolved air flotation”. Further, it has been found that micro and nano bubbles can be generated, nano bubbles which although invisible to the eye can be detected with a Turbidity Meter (Nephelometric Turbidity Unit). Such micro and nano bubbles can contribute to maintaining high dissolved oxygen levels when using air or oxygen (or other gasses) in water.
It has been found that micro and nano bubbles generated using this apparatus can supersaturate oxygen dissolved in water at STP (Standard Pressure and Temperature) up to 40 mg/liter. Normal saturation for oxygen in water is about 13 mg/liter. It should be noted that for the method of the present invention, the term “fluid” or “fluids” may include a gas or a liquid and where this fluid may include suspended particulates, and a liquid may include more than one type of liquid.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method that can produce extremely tiny bubbles, 5 microns or less in diameter; wherein referred to as micro and nano bubbles.